A tape measure is a device used to measure such things as length distance. A tape measure typically comprises an elongated blade that is wound about a reel and stored within a housing. A user employs the tape measure by unwinding the elongated blade, extending the blade through an opening in the housing. The elongated blade has rule 1 markings to measure length and distance.
Examples of tape measures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1 6,324,769; 6,367,161; and 6,662,463. As disclosed in these patents, it is desirable that an extended portion of the elongated blade be as linear as possible. For example, the extended blade portion may have a standout arcuate length of at least ten feet with a horizontal linear length greater than ninety-seven percent of the standout arcuate length. As this extended portion increases in length, its tendency to bend downward also increases due to the increase in the weight of the extended portion. This bending tendency is obviated at least to some degree by controlling the dimensions of the blade and the materials used in its construction. Additionally, the blade's cross-sectional shape is configured to resist bending. For example, the blade's cross-sectional shape may include a concave-convex central section adjoining one or more planar segments. Although this cross-sectional shape resists bending, it presents a problem; namely, along any junction line where a planar segment merges with the concave-convex central section, a flaw or incipient fracture is created using conventional stamping a techniques in manufacturing the elongated blade.